


Found Family

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [175]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Injury, found families taking care of each other, injured Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Flynn knows how to take care of himself. All he needs is his library.He has a fair bit more than just that now.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Flynn is wounded, but not graphically.

* * *

The Library. He just has to make it back to the Library, and the undoubtably he will be safe and able to fix this damage. The Library is a wonderful place, filled with so many wonderful things, and it hasn’t failed him yet. Certainly a cure for a poisonous bite from a supposedly extinct snake won’t be out of its reach.

He’s survived worse than this and the Library’s pulled him through it, and he knows it. Sure, he can’t think of any times right this very second, but that’s the poison, clouding his brain. As soon as he gets back to the Library and flushes it from his system, he’ll think of a hundred, no, a _thousand_  times where he’s made it out of worse scrapes.

There. There are the doors. And–yes–the Library. Home sweet home. Beloved, beautiful Library.

Flynn takes one step in, and passes out.

* * *

“So, what’s the verdict?”

“He’ll live–Jones, put his wallet back.”

“Shush, guys. He’s waking up.”

Flynn opens his eyes. He’s lying down, and realizes he’s on one of the Library tables. It’s certainly not the first time he’s slept on one, although he usually falls asleep over a book and not completely spread out on a table. There’s something soft under his head. A sweater, maybe.

“What happened?” he asks.

“Ezekiel tried to rob you,” Cassandra says helpfully. “And Baird told him not to steal from the pathetic.”

He tries to wave a hand. “Before that.”

“Ya got bitten by a big snake,” Stone says. “An’ you’re lucky Cassie an’ Baird managed to dig up an antidote while Jones an’ I got ya stable.”

“So I’m…good?” Flynn checks.

Baird comes into view. Flynn can’t see all of her, just her face swimming above him, but he knows her hands are on her hips without needing to see them. “If by good you mean alive,” she says. “Otherwise, you’re as weak as a newborn kitten, and you’re not going anywhere.”

Flynn knows better than to argue too hard with that voice. But arguing a little bit…

She’s proactive, hand on his chest keeping him down. “ _No_ ,” she says firmly. “Stay. Still.”

He stays.

“No more almost dying on us,” she continues. “It’s hard to find snake antidote in the mess of this place.”

His Library is not a _mess_. It’s just big. Really.

But he nods instead of voicing that, and watches them all mill around his bed–or, really, his table.

Four people, all watching him. All making sure he gets better, that he survives what he can now admit was a pretty foolhardy plan. Not leaving him alone, even now, even when it’s obvious he’ll survive.

He smiles, and then closes his eyes. He’s still tired, and thinks he probably will be for a little while to come.

But that’s okay. Because he has people to look out for him.

And what a marvelous idea that is, he thinks hazily as he drifts off once more.


End file.
